Egy rövid másik élet
by lia.phantomeria
Summary: Lia, a modernizáció árva gyermeke hirtelen a jól ismert világba csöppen. WARNIG: trágárság, 18 , SK x Deidara and Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**- Narumi! Akkor ma hozzád megyünk megnézni az új részt?**- szép idő volt, mindjárt nyár. Ezt az Osaka-i gimnázium tanulói is tudták és már kezdtek "megőrülni". Hát igen a nyár közeleg, a ruhadarabok rövidülnek és a nappalok hosszabbak. Ezt legjobban főhősnőnk, Tomochi Lia szemlélteti. A még csak 20 fok ellenére rövidgatyában és tunika szerű vékony toppokban marad ki legalább minden nap este 11-ig. Ezzel nem is lenne probléma ha ezt nem suli időben végezné, ráadásul árvaházi lakóként. Igen Lia-chan árva. Szülei 3 éves korában halltak meg. A repülőgépük lezuhant, mikor egy üzleti tárgyalásra utaztak volna Amerikába és kicsi-Lia a nagyszüleinél volt. Hogy a nagyszüleinél? Akkor miért nem ott él? Egyszerűen őket hosszú élet miatt vette el Lia-tól az Isten. Lia 7 éves volt ekkor és épp nyílt volna meg az iskolában is társai felé, de árvaházba került rokonok híjá észetesen újra antiszociális lett és egy év árvaházi társaitól kapott bántalmazás miatt aggresszív is. Hamar megtanulta hogyan legyen képes megvédeni magát és így lassacskán ő lett az árvaház lány lakóinak "góréja". Mikor iratlanul kinevezték e posztra volt 11 éves. Az általános iskolát barátok nélkül fejezte be és a gimnázium előtti nyáron kékes-szőkésre festette a haját, jobb csuklója aljára a kedvenc zenekara szimbólumát tetoválta és piercingeket is lövetett a szájába. Persze ezt a nevelőnői nem nézték jó szemmel de hisz a saját pénzéből tette ezt. Abból a csodás összegből mit örökölt. Iaz az örökölt pánz háromnegyedéhez csak 18 éves kora után nyúlhat, de így is rengeteg "szabad" pénze van. Lia így lett EMO-rocker, mellesleg nagy animefan.  
**- Lia-chan! Igen! Már haza is szóltam anyumnak csináljon popcornt és rendezze el a babzsákokat ahogy szoktuk**-mosolygott a srác udvariasan rá.-  
**- Ugye tudod, hogy nálad szeretem legjobban nézni a Narutot?**-kacsintott Lia-  
**- Sajtos popcornra fáj a fogad mi?**-nevettek fel együtt majd karöltve mentek felkutatni a többi barátjukat, akit Lia, ha nem lenne anime bolond nem ismert volna. Nagy áldás volt neki, hogy ebbe az állami gimibe került. Itt olyan rendesek vele.  
**- Kurumu! Nonoa! Gyertek menjünk!**-üvöltött Lia a folyosó végén portyázó két lánynak. Ők voltak a suli hibbant animés négyese, akik minden szerdán összegyülnek és megnéznek valamit és elemzik. De nekik jó volt ez így. Együtt négyen kirívták a legjobb barátok elnevezést is.  
**- Vettük!**-mondták egyszerre a csajok és robogtak is Lia és Narumi felé.**- Nyomás.**- Kurumu és Nonoa ikrek voltak így az összhang köztük nem volt meglepő. Maximum néha kicsit bizar.  
-** Nem tudom ti hogy vagytok vele, de én nem tudok egy olyan világban élni, ahol van modernizáció, de én nem jutok hozzá. Se számítógép, se kocssik, akár tömegközlekedés...**  
**- Tudjuk Lia-chan**-nevettek fel mind.  
**- Te vagy a modernizáció gyermeke. Nem is csodáloznék rajta ha az új hajszálvékony monitort te találod fel**-mosolygott Kurumu és orronpöckölte barátosnőjét.  
**- Eh**-állt fel a helyéről.- **A popcorn elfogyott a mai részt is kielemeztük..én megyek**-kapta fel a cumóját és az ajtó felé ment, de ott megfordult.- **És az is elképzelhetetlen lenne hogy tüzet fújjat.**-és e mondatával elment a házból.  
**- Ez a Lia-chan...**-ciccegett Narumi.  
Szokatlanul hideg volt az éjszaka. Lia most fázott a rövidnaciban és vékony pólóban, de az istenért se vette volna fel táskájában lapuló pulcsiját. Inkább fagy halálra minthogy megkelljen mozdulnia. Viszont nem elősször gondol arra, hogy nem megy haza az árvaházba. Semmi kedve nem volt a többi lány csacsogását hallgatni, hogy milyen helyesek a fiúk meg milyen sminket vettek a zsebpénzükből. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogy egy park padján aludt és csak hajnalba tért haza zuhanyozni és ruhát válltani. Semmi kedve nem volt "haza" menni. Így hát célba vette apadokat és elhelyezkedett egyet. Hamar elnyomta az álom. A Narutoról álmodott.  
Madarak csicsergése, futó talpak zaja. Ez szokatlan, de napfény még nem szúrja szemét így alszik tovább.  
**- Mit csináljunk vele?**  
**- Kihűlt. Elősször is vigyük a kórházba. Később lehetséges láza is lehet.**-egy erős kéz felnyalábolta Lia testét és gyorsan megindult. Lia teste tényleg jéghideg volt és el is ernyedt. Az érintést alig érezte. Azt hitte álmodik.  
**- Tsunade-sama...ez a lány nem Umarichi Nomochi?**-kérdezte Shizune.  
**- De igen. De hisz ő neki most Homokfalu irányába kéne tartania. És mik ezek az arcékszerek? És a tetoválás? Neki ilyenek nem voltak..**-elmélkedett a fiatal hölgy ki tuljdonképp öreg nyanya.  
**- Hokage-sama! Megjött a jelentés, hogy Nomochi-sant utoljára fél napja látták közel Suna-hoz egy fogadóban megszállni.**-jelentett egy ANBU.  
**- De akkor lehetetlen, hogy most itt legyen. Semilyen módon se lehetséges**.-gondolkodott Shizune.  
**- Megvárjuk míg felébred, utána kikérdezzük**-nézett végig a Hokage a piercingeken, tetoválásokon és más furcsa dolgokon mik nem oda illettek.- mindenről.  
**- Mi ez a hangzavar? Miért nem lehet nyugodtan aludni a k***a életbe?!**-nyögött fel Lia, akiről most azt feltételezik hogy egy Nomochi nevű konohai shinobi.  
**- Nomochi-chan! Fáj valamid?**-sietett Shizune, hogy egy alapellátást adjon neki. A teste ugyan már visszamelegedett, de attól még lehettek komplikációk.  
**- Milyen Nomochi? Na meg ne taperoljon már!**-ütött rá keményen Lia Shizune kézfejére.  
**- Talán amnéziája van?**  
**- Ki a jó édes fa**om maguk he?!-**hábárodott fel fekete főhősnőnk.  
**- Nomochi-chan tiszteletet!**  
**- Miért hívnak Nomochinak hee?**- megdörzsölte szemeit-igaz így a fekete szemfestéket is jól eldörgölte- és végig nézett a 3 személyen. Káromkodott volna tovább, de hirtelen belé akadt a szó.  
-** Mert ez a neved. Biztosan amnéziád van. A parkban talált rád Kakashi és a jelenlévő ANBU személy.**-magyarázta Tsunade.  
**- Tsunade-obaachan...Shizune...ANBU...HOGY KERÜLTEM ÉN IDE?**?-kapdosta a fejét ide-oda.  
**- Mi a baja lehet? Emlékszik a nevünkre, de...furcsa.**-Shizune aggódni kezdett. Tsunade nem szólt semmit csak odahúzott az ágy mellé és leült rá. Nyugtatóan, de egy nyomozó átható tekintetével nézett Lia-ra.  
**- Mesélj nekem.**  
**- Öm...mit kellene? Inkább...jajj ez nem lehet igaaz. Egy dimenzió ugrás áldozata lettem? Vagy csak álmodom?**-Lia magába csípett, de fel is sikkantott tőle.- Nem álom...Akkor ez a valóság és én dimenziót ugrottam és és és...  
**- Ebből nem értek semmit. Vázolnád ezt a sok...dolgot?**  
**- Hát...ah...**-vett Lia egy mély lélegzetet.- **A nevem Tomochi Lia. 17 éves vagyok és árva. Eddig Osaka-ban laktam egy árvaházban. Ahogy látom...ez a Konoha kórház.**  
**- Osaka? Az milyen falu? Megyik országból?**-ámuldoztak. Miről is van szó?  
**- Osaka egy város és Japánban van. Ez ismeretlen maguknak, hisz...az egy másik dimenzió. Nálunk Japánban az Osakában ez a hely csak egy...mese. Kitaláció.**  
**- Ezt meg...**  
**- Shizune már biztos olvasott..."más világokról". Na én egy olyan más világból pottyantam ide. Az ottani utolsó emlékem, hogy nem akartam visszamenni az árvaházba ezért egy padon aludtam a parkban. Valószínűleg az a pad volt, amin itt is megtaláltak. Ez ugye igen furcsa lehet nektek, de én már olvastam ilyenről. Ezt hívják dimenzió-ugrásnak. Nem tudom hogy történhetett...**-fogta a fejét Lia. Soha nem volt buta vagy kisebb aggyal rendelkező, de ez a gondolat menet igen is megerőltette. Na meg nehéz volt azt is felfogni, hogy a kedvenc animéje világába csöppent.  
**- Akárhogyis...ennek a lánynak van chakrája...rengeteg. És Nomochi-chan chakráját már nem érzem az ultra érzkelőkkel se.**-lépett be a kórterembe Hinata és szemében izzott a Byakuugan.  
**- Hinata is...**-nézett tág szemekkel Lia, és elvette a neki nyújtott vizet és kortyolt párat, de félre is nyelt.- **Hogy mi van? Chakrám? És rengeteg?**-köhécselt.  
**- Igen.**-ennyire méltatta Hinata őt.- **Nomochi-chan chakrája nem észlelhető 03:00 óta. Ott megszakadt a kapcsolat közte és köztem...és ugyan ez a lány teljesen ugyan olyan majdnem, mint Nomochi a chakrája teljesen eltér az övétől. Ha jellemezni lehetne az ő chakrájának a színe kicsit feketésebb egy shinobiénál.**  
**- Fphúú ember akkor valami nagy góré lehetek.**-ciccegett Lia. Nem elég, hogy dimenziót ugrott, nem még "normálisan" is kell ott élnie.  
**- Szóval chakrája van. Lia...vagy mi a neved. Azt mondtad ismered a világunk igaz?**-kérdezte Tsunade.  
**- Igen. És fogadjunk azt fogja most mondani, hogy legyek a shinobijuk.**  
**- Pontosan azt. Nem tartozol egy faluhoz sem, így hát hozzánk jössz. Megllesleg ha Nomochi eltűnt megkapod a lakását. Érezd megtiszteltetésnek.**-tárta ki a karját Tsunade. Lia csak fogta magát s elrobogott a kórteremből, de amint kinyitotta az ajtót Sakura bomlott a nyakába és fenyegetően nézett rá.  
- **Mit tettél 'Nochi-val?!-rázta az öklét.**  
**- Heh. Ugyan olyan a hangja, mint az én Kurumumnak. Nem tettem semmit! Engedj utamra**-félre akarta tessékelni, de szó szerint egy kis eltolásnak a következménye az lett, hogy Sakura a falban kötött ki.  
-** Úristen...**-nézett Hinata, szemében még mindig a Byakuugan.- **A chakrája szabadon mozgott, mintha élne. Mintha saját tudata lenne.**  
**- Élő chakra? Akkor Lia érzelmeit követi?**-gondolkodott Shizune míg kiszedte Sakurát a falból, aki igencsak jajjgatott.  
-** Heh. Az érzelmeim? Akkor hadjanak lógva, mert kezdek ideges lenni.**-és azzal le is lépett. Tsunade otána kiabálta a 'lakása' címét. De uta nem telt idegesség-forrás mentesen. Mindenki utána kiálltott, iletve az után a Nomochi után. Még Naruto-val is összefutott.  
**- Nomochi-chan! Te hogy kerülsz ide?**-ugrott majdnem a srác a nyakába. Lia csak megfordult és gyilkos szemekkel, aurával meredt Narutora.  
**- Nem vagyok Nomochi kitudja!**-üvöltött. A chakrája most a hangszálait erősítette fel és ugye ezt nem tudta kontrolálni.  
-** Takü...**-vakarta a fejét Naruto.- **Nyugi, nyugi. Akkor ki vagy? És miért nézel úgy ki mint Nomochi? Kivéve a fura hajat és ezeket a nyavalyákat**-piszkálta meg a piercingeket.  
**- A nevem Lia. És vezess ennek a Nomochi-nak a lakására.**  
**- Mégis minek, ha nem te vagy Ő?!**  
**- Mert Tsunade mondta!**-kapta el akaratlanul is Naruto főlsőjét és rázta meg picit. Nagyon ideges volt már.  
**- O...okéé nyugi van. Addig mesélhetsz ki is vagy te, Nomochi 2.**-indult meg Naruto, de Lia elkpta a nyakánál.  
**- Ne merj így nevezni. Lia..a nevem Lia!**- elengedte és indultak. Út közben Lia elmagyarázta, hogy is került ide, de Naruto ebből nem sokat fogott fel gyenge elméjé odaértek, a lakás a városkapu mellett foglalt helyet.  
**- Miért pont itt van ez a lakás?**  
**- Nomochi ereje még az ANBU tagok erejét is felülmúlta. Ha küldetést kapott, amik mindig A illetve S szintűek votak és igen sürgősek rögtön el tudott indulni.**  
**- Ühüm.**-léptek be az ajtón. Igen kicsi volt, egy személyre szabott shinobi akás. Egy kicsi konyha és onnan nyílt a háló iletve fürdőszoba. A konyha/ebédlő falánál volt egy kis kredenc két kabátnak és két cipőnek illetve egy hátitáskának. Lia belenézett és az úgy nézett ki mint egy igazi ninja utazófelszerelése.  
**- Mindig előkészített egyet, ha megkapja a hírt a küldetésről, mehessen.**  
**- Értem. Gondolom holnap jelentkeznem kell Tsunade-nál. Így ha lennél szíves elmennél? Fáradt vagyok és ma kissé többször is kiborultam.**  
**- Uh...rendben. Aztán vigyázz magadra.**-ment el Naruto. Lia szép lassan feltérképezte a lakást. Elősször a konyhát, a hűtőt és más ottani eszközöket. Volt még egy kis kajája, de gondolta Tsunade biztos megdobja egy kis pénzel míg ő maga nem tud szerezni. A második térkép készítése helyszíne a fürdő volt. Egy hagyományos szappan, tusfürdő, sampon és testápoló. Egy fogkefe és fogkrém.  
**- Eh...kell majd smink és új fogkefe. Na meg fésűk és hajlakk.**-ekkor még nem tudta, hogy itt nem talál hajlakkot illetve olyan sok márkájú és típusú sminket. A harmadik heelyszín: hálószoba. Egy szekrény, egy egyszemélyes ágy, egy asztal és egy nagy tükör. Lia benézett a szekrénybe és majdnem sikított. Ugyanolyan gatyák és pólók minedehol, ráadásul igen rossz izlésre, max színekben illett Liához. Nem is gondolkodott az összeset kidobta az ágyára és nekilátott az átalakításnak. Tunika szerű pólókat, szaggatott gatyákat csinált mind tépkedésből így kicsit csöves szakadtasan, de bazijól néztek ki. Lia az 'átalakítás' végére nagyon kifáradt és csak ledőlt aludni.  
**- Mond hogy csak álom ez az egész...**-durmolta és elaludt. Nem gondolta hogy valaki figyeli...


	2. Chapter 2

A madarak csicseregtek, a nap hétágra sütött. Lia kelletlen, nyögdécsele kimászott az ágyból és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. Lezuhanyozott, haját is megmosta, majd fogatmosott. Pár sikamika után jött csak rá, hogy az a fogkefe nem az övé és sikítással társítva eldobta azt.  
**- Fuck! Ekkora balszerencsét.**-törülközővel elkezdte szárítani a haját, amit majd gondosan kifésült. Szépen a szekrényhez lépett és elővett egy pólót és nadrágot. A pólót egy másik darabjainak felhasználásával meghosszabbította így teljesen eltakarta a fenekét, a bal mellrésznél kicsit kiszaggatta ahol úgy is takar majd a melltartó. Spagettipántot csinált neki. A lévén cicanacit kijugasztgatta a combjánál és az egyik pólómaradványból kis kendőcskét varrt rá. Körülbelül az összes cuccát így csinálta meg. Lassan összeszedte magát és elindult Tsunade-hoz. Az utat már tudta saját világának animéjéből, így nem sok dolog okozott neki gondot. Ennek a világnak a rendjét is tudta, szinte mindent és amit nem is az hamar eszébe jutott. Ugyan mondhatni átok volt ez számára mégis várta, hogy hihetetlen dolgokat tehet majd. Ezt a chakrája is érezte és kicsit lendületesebben mozgott. A falu lakói igencsak megnézték, hisz arca, testalkata ugyan az mit a Nomochi lányé, de ő más volt. Az arca díszítve, jobb kezén végig tetoválás és a járása és stílusa is más. Nehéz volt megemészteni, főleg, hogy a Nomochi a falu kedvence volt. Lia kedve most valahogy mégsem romlott meg. Valamiért élvezte és olyan érzése is volt, hogy a jövőben is élvezni fogja. Lassan a Hokage irodához ért és bekopogott, majd belépett engedély nélkül. Tsunade ott aludt az asztalon egy üveg szaké mellett.  
**- Eh...Tsunade-bachan!**-ordított, ami megint erősebbre sikeredett. Tsunade horkantva kapta fel a fejét.  
**- Mégis ki merészel felébreszteni?!**-üvöltött vissza, de észre is vette épp kivel versenyezteti hangját.- **Oh te vagy az Lia. Ez az öltözék...**  
**- Csak nem tetszik?**-kacsintott.  
**- Nem kifejezeten. Gondolom rengeteg kérdésed van, igazam van?**  
**- Nem igazán. Mindent tudok mi hogy megy itt. 3 kérdésem van csak. Akadámiára fogok járni vagy kapok egy sensei-t és vele edzem? Illetve honnan szerzek pénzt? Elég sok mindent bekellene szereznem.**  
**- Lévén 17 éves vagy nem fogsz az Akadémiára járni, hanem kapsz egy senseit, méég nem döntöttem el kit. A pénz...Nomochi szülei rengeteg pénzt hagytak a lányukra, így van pénzed.**-nyomott Lia kezébe egy kulcsot.- **Az épület pincéjében vannak a széfek. Csak szólsz az ottani ANBU-nak és ő odavezet a tiedhez. Lenne kívánságod milyen sensei-d legyen?**  
**- Kakashit akarom.**-mondta gondolkodás nélkül.  
**- Kakashit? De hisz ő...**  
**- Semmi baj Hokage-sama. Holnap 6-kor az edzőterepen.**-jelent meg az emlegetett személy az ablakban, kezében a szokásos echi könyv.  
- **Ha nálam is késni mersz mint mindig, másoknál, kikanalazom a szívedet.**-figyelmeztette Lia.  
**- Persze, persze..**-dünnyögött Kakashi.  
**- Mentem.**-és el is ment, egyenesen a széféhez. Tsunade nem hazudott, tényleg rengeteg pénz volt a széfben. Sőt az övé volt a legnagyobb széf. Elvett egy jó nagy köteg pénzt és ment is útjára. Azt viszont csalódottan palástolta, hogy csak egy szemceruzát, egy sima fésűt és egy-ahogy ő mondaná TECSOs- hajvasalót talált. Tudta valahol, hogy erre számíthat, de akkor is szörnyű volt. Elment még fogkrémért és fogkeféért, aztán már csak a szokásokhoz híven betért az Ichiraku ramen standba.  
**- A rengetegnél is több tészta és kevés hús, hal és hagyma**.-adta a renelést és leült.  
**- Nahát, nahát Nomochi-chan csak nem új izlésed van?**-motyogott Iruka, análkül hogy felnézett volna. Hangról gondolta ki is lehet az.  
**- Mit mondtál?!**- Iruka meglepődve nézett fel és szembe találta magát az igencsak dühös Lia-val. Azt hitte káprázik a szeme, de ugyanaz mégis más a megszokott Nomochinál.- **A nevem Lia! Nomochi nincsen többé!**- kevert le egy jobb egyenest Irukának, mi a belévezetett chakra miatt igencsak elrepítette a szemközti bódé falának.  
**- Azt hiszem...**-és Iruka elájult. Lia csak kissé higgadtabban leült és falatozni kezdte a ramenét. Ichiraku pont úgy készítette el ahogy szereti.  
**- Lia-chan!**-hallotta az irritáló idióta, nevető hangot. Ichiraku már tolta is elé a ramenjét- **Kösszencs Nagyapó.**  
**- Naruto...Nem szeretem ha akármilyen jelzőt tesznek utánam. Jegyezd meg**-evett meg egy húst.  
**- Jól van, jól van. Megjegyem.**  
**- Bár a 'sama'-val megelégszem. Azért nem csaplak le.**-vigyorgott.  
**- Még mit nem! Senkit se nevezek én úgy! Engem fognak úgy hívni, ha..**  
**- Ha Hokage leszel. Tudom. tudom.**  
**- Mégis honnan?**-nézett nagy szemekkel a szőke és szája szélén ott maradt egy darab tészta.  
**- Mindenkiről tudok mindent. Az én világomban ez a hely egy anime.**  
**- Anime? Az olyan filmszerűség?**  
**- Igen. Japán animácó. Sokan mesének nevezik, de a mesékben nincs vér, brutalitás és nem ez nem is 8 éveseknek van. Ez az anime.**-fejtette ki a szó jelentőségét.  
**- Akkor én ott híres vagyok?**-csillant fel a szeme.  
**- Igen, de mindenki idiótának tart. **  
**- Ezt akkor meg kell változtatnom!**-csapott az asztalra.  
**- Pont az ilyenek miatt tartanak annak.**  
**- Oppá.**- Lia csak némán megette a ramene utolsó darabkáit és fogta csomagjait.-** Köszönöm, Ichiraku.**-és megintdult kifele.  
**- Lia-cha...izé várj már!**-gurította le a rament a szőke, fizetett és Lia után loholt.  
**- Mit akarsz még mindig?**  
**- Holnap mit csinálsz?**  
**- Edzem Kakashival.**  
**- Kakashi-senseijel? Had segítsek**-kaccsintott Naruto.  
**- Mégis miben? Fára mászás, vizenjárás? Nem lehet nagy kunszt.**  
**- Dehogynem! Ha mindent tudsz rólunk akkor azt is tudod ez milyen nehéz!**-győzködte a srác. Tulajdonképp semmi dolga nem volt és unatkozott. Ezt feltételezte Lia-ról is.  
**- Csak azért volt nektek nehéz, mert nem figyeltek eléggé magatokra. De tőlem legyen. Mutasd a tudományod.-** ahogy ezt kimondta Naruto csuklón ragadta és az edzőpályára robogott vele. Lia körbenézett a TV-ből igencsak ismerős helyen. Agya rögtön búvóhelyeket, lehetséges támadó terepet keresett. És talált is.  
**- Na akkor mivel is kezdjük. Hajajj. Meg van! Próbálj klónt csinálni**-mosolygott, mint a tejbetök.  
-** Most komolyan?**  
**- Naná!**  
**- Mindegy**-sóhajtot- **Olyan tökéletes mint én akkor sem lehet.**  
**- Egoista. Na mutatom**- magyarázott és mutatta hogyan kéne a chakráját irányítania. Gyengeelméjű lévén igencsak nehezen ment neki a tanítás és mire felnézett Lia ott állt előtte egy klónnal.- **Hűha. Ügyes.**  
**- Kage bushin.**  
**- Mi va' ?! Hiszem ha látom vagy mi!**  
**- Talán vak vagy?**-mutatott a maga mellette lévő klónra.  
**- Tüntesd el és újra csináld meg!**- a klón egy pukkanássl eltűnt és Lia ismét létre hozta, de most öt darabot.  
**- Megfelel?**  
**- De hát...!**  
**- Akkor most fa és víz.**- sétált egy fához Lia, koncentrálta a chakráját és felsétált a fán.  
**- De ezt te mégis honnan tudod? Hogyan tudod egyáltalán kontrolálni a chakrád?**- esett le az álla a bugyuta szőkének.  
**- Én is szeretném tudni hogyan, de képes vagyok rá-**ugrott le kb olyan 20 méter magasságból talpra.  
**- Őstehetség.**  
**- Akkor most már szólítasz Lia-samanak?**-gúnyos vigyor húzódott a szájára.  
**- Nem én!**  
**- Tudod mit? Ahogy elnézem a fejlődésem egy hét múlva meg tudok küzdeni veled. Ha nyerek sama-nak szólítasz, Ha vesztek fizetem egy havi ramened.**  
**- Akkor készítsd a pénztárcád, mert egy hét múlva a földben leszek. Méghozzá ezen a centiméteren!**-dobbantott a lábával a földre.  
**- Csak aztán nehogy helyet cseréljünk**- kacsintott és ugrott egyet a folyó felé, de ahelyett hogy Naruto hallotta volna a csobbanást Lia a vízfelszínen gugolt.  
**- Kezdek félni tőled. Mi vagy te egy démon?**  
**- Lehet**-nevetett Lia. De ebben a pillanatban el is süllyedt a folyóban. Ahogy a víz feneke felé tartott-ugyan egyenesen a vízesés felé is- elsötétült a világ.

**- Csipp csepp...csipp csepp. Hol vagy már? Mi tart ennyi ideig neked?!**-halott Lia egy igencsak mély robosztus hangot. Mintha valaki morogna.  
**- Ki szólít? Ki a halál van itt?**- ahogy vízszintes helyzetéből feltornázta magát 'L' alakba körbenézett, de csak gomolygó ködöt, kihalt fákat és sötét árnyakat látott.Ágak reccsenését hallotta és a forrásuk irányába fordult. Mintha egy tisztáson lenne egy kiadós erdőtűz után. Mindenhol halott fák és sötét.  
**- Hát persze. Te semmit se tudsz rólam.**-a köd halványabb foszlányain átlátszott egy aranysárga szempár. Nem emberé. Valami állaté.  
**- Mert mégis mit kéne tudnom?**-Lia bátorsága, makacssága és modortalansága ilyenkor se oszlott el. Ennek magában köszönetet mondott, de a köd ihencsak eltűnetne.- **Inkább bújj elő? Na mit szólsz?**  
**- Meg fogsz ijedni, kukuku**-kuncogott, de a köd leple mögül egy hamvas szürke farkas lépett elő. Tulajdonképp nem is farkas volt. 10 farka volt és igencsak hosszú fülei, amit közül az egyik kajlán állt. Nem farkasokhoz illő sörénye volt, annál nagyobb majdnem akkora mint egy oroszlánnak csakhogy ez szürke és fekete színű volt. Lia igazán cukinak gondolta volna a lompos farkincá...akarom mondani farkincáival. Hát igen. Csak az össze-vissza libegő hosszú farkak vették el az édibédi simogatástól a kedvét.  
**- Te...**  
**- A Joubii. A 10 farkú bijuu. A nevem Soicheru.**  
**- Jaj. Azt hittem a bijuuk nevének megtudását ki kell érdemelni. De nagy ember lehetek tényleg**.-félelmét tökéletes maszk mögé rejtette. Ha ez itt van akkor biza az ő testébe van elzárva.  
**- Na, látom tényleg tudsz egy-két dolgot. Eddig a Nomochi lányba voltam elzárva csak ugye te kerültél a helyére. Őszintén meg kell mondjam ezt a teestet jobban csípem. Jobb a természeted.**  
**- Hűű, de beszédes bijuu. Máskor is dumálgatunk majd ilyen jót?**- vigyorodott el a bókra Lia. Ha ez ember lenne akkor 100% hogy hapsi és rém helyes. Na meg nőcsábász.  
**- Ha akarod este találkozunk mikor alszol. De most ébredned kéne. Éppen eszméletedet vesztetted és Kurama hordozója kimentett. Ezért lógni fogunk nekik egyel**.-ahogy Soicheru ezt kimondtaLia tüdejébe sivítva tört utat a levegő és köhögte fel a vizet.  
**- Lia! Lia jól vagy? Majdnem lezúgtál a vízesésen is. De megmentettelek**-vigyorgott.  
**- Kajak? Király...**

**Bocsánat hogy ilyen kevéssel érkeztem és ilyen sokára, de...**

**1. Sok volt a költözködés.**

**2. Szerelmi bánat.**

**3. 2 igencsak oldalfúró KÖNYV ihletem van, amit ha nem írok le ide nem jön az ihlet.**

**De a kárpótlás. Majd a könyvhöz kaptok linket. Mint a blogomhoz. Kaptok Lia-chanról és Soicheru-kunról képet**


End file.
